


Trick or Treat

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bumblebee Bucky, Daisypuff the Chow Chow's First Halloween, Gen, Halloween, assassins and their precious dogbabies, dogs in costumes, nobody has to die here just hand over the Pupperoni Bites, scary dog daddy Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: "Take the damn picture Steve it's getting dark.""You need to smile, Buck""I AM."





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [under the hood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550592) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN MY FAVORITE JERKFACE. 
> 
> <3<3<3<3<3


End file.
